


Not Your Girlfriend.

by bitchaotic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Just something little since I haven't posted in a while, My First Smut, Party, Slight Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchaotic/pseuds/bitchaotic
Summary: Scott is still drooling over Allison, trying to get her back every chance he has. Lydia, Allison's actual girlfriend, is not happy about it. She decides to remind him that Allison is hers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something fun because it's been a while since I've written/posted anything. I hope you like it. Thank you for any comments/kudos/reads. I appreciate them all.

The light burn of another shot was nothing compared to feelings she got every time she looked at the beauty she called her girlfriend. Allison usually wasn't one to get drunk at parties, especially ones with Scott. Scott would flirt with her, and if she were drunk, something might happen between the two that she didn't want. Lydia was there, though, so she didn't have to worry about being drunk around Scott. When Lydia was around, there was no one else she wanted, and no one else dared to try to make a move.

The night started simple, everyone took a shot, or two in Stiles's case. A game of truth or dare started, but it was over faster than it began. Derek pulled Stiles away, likely to the empty bedroom at the end of the hall. Who's house was it again? Danny's, probably. It must have been, because he was the one who woke them all up in the morning. The two weren't seen for the rest of the night.

Lydia was cheering on her girlfriend as she took another shot. Their lips collided in a kiss that tasted like strawberry vodka. It was soft, but it made their hearts pound so hard that Allison thought her heart would burst out of her chest. It wasn't the first kiss of the night, and it wouldn't be the last. Some people were having sex in other rooms, one couple looked like they were about to do it in the middle of the kitchen floor. Some remained by the drinks, happy to stay where the alcohol was (and frequently take a shot, or mix something up). Of those people, were Allison and Lydia.

The red head was very protective of her girlfriend, glaring at Scott when his eyes would travel up Allison's smooth, exposed thigh. Her skirt was short enough to make anyone drool. A crop top accompanied the skirt, letting more skin than clothes show. Lydia's hand slowly teased Allison's thigh, making her lean her head back against the hardly covered shoulder behind her. "There are people around us. Keep it rated PG," the brunette mumbled, her eyes closed. "You're no fun," she whispered in response. Scott's gaze returned to the two, watching the polished nails slide up and under the skirt. He licked his lips and Lydia made eye contact, smirking at him. "I think the people around us want to see," Lydia said, loud enough to be heard over the music. Scott's eyes returned to his cup as he took a long drink. He shook his head a little, cringing at the taste of pure rum. He needed more cherry soda to dilute it. There was no way he would leave behind the sight in front of him, though. When would he get a chance to watch his ex-girlfriend be touched like that by someone else. It wasn't important that the girls were dating, to him it was just an act put on to make him hard. And there was no denying his boner.

Lydia kissed Allison's shoulder, murmuring an "I love you" that couldn't be heard by their watcher. Allison's legs spread further, the left bent against the table. Scott could see up her skirt, the pink lace panties a pair that he'd never seen before. She let out a moan as fingers traveled to play with the elastic. "Having fun watching, Scott?" Allison asked as a thin finger pushed under the pink lace. Lydia licked her lips, kissing Allison's temple as she lightly teased her clit. Scott was breathing heavily, eyes wide, hoping for a peak of what he really wanted. After another moan, Lydia's hands returned to her girlfriend's hips. 

Allison smiled and kissed Lydia's jaw, humming softly to the music. The two whispered back and forth for a moment before Allison made her way towards the bedroom. Allison blew a kiss to her girlfriend before going into an unoccupied bedroom. Lydia's heels tapped against the hardwood floor, giving Scott an innocent smile as she made her way in front of him. "Hey, baby," she murmured, touching his bicep. "You ever even try to touch my girlfriend, and I will kill you. She broke up with you for a reason, Scott. She's mine and anyone who tries to change that won't be seen again. Understood?" Her glare had hardened as she spoke, hand gripping his arm tightly. Scott nodded, his eyes wide. "Yes, ma'am."

Lydia turned on her heels and went to the room that her girlfriend went into. She kicked off her heels and laid down next to her sleeping girlfriend with a soft laugh. She kissed Allison's shoulder before laying down next to her.


End file.
